


Late Hours

by lovelyjihoon



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjihoon/pseuds/lovelyjihoon
Summary: Wooseok is Jinhyuk's new boss but things are off to a rocky start.





	Late Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I saw @sincerelyhys on twt tweet "office au weishin where wooseok is the chairman of the company and jinhyuk is the goofy assistant vice president for sales and marketing" and put my own spin on it!

Jinhyuk was about 1 minute away from being late to work. 

"Don't think I didn't see you running in," Wooseok says standing outside his office door.

Jinhyuk bows and apologizes before heading to his desk. 

Wooseok was Jinhyuk's boss and always seemed to pick on him more than others. Instead of a glare, he would be outspoken about anything he found unpleasant or annoying regarding Jinhyuk. 

It had only been a few weeks since Wooseok became his boss and his joking personality seemed to clash with his. Jinhyuk realized this the first day when he joked about Wooseok paying for drinks to celebrate.

Unknowingly to Jinhyuk, today would be different.

The day had started like every other day. Reports, calls, scheduling meetings, and a quick lunch at his desk due to the pile-up of work. 

Jinhyuk was the head of his department and was bearing the mistake of his fellow colleague. Being the caring guy he was, he calmly but firmly explained the consequences of not triple checking to his colleague. 

This one mess up had led Jinhyuk to stay longer, getting home later, and sleeping less. 

He'd manage to still be himself and joke around with his colleagues when his boss wasn't around, but the late nights were catching up to him.

It was beginning to get late and it being Friday night meant that colleagues were getting ready to go out for drinks.

"Next week!" he responded as cheerful as he could when asked when he'd be able to go out with his coworkers.

As soon as they left his smile disappeared and he planted his face on his desk.

"Is that fake smile for your sake or theirs?"

Jinhyuk looks up and sees Wooseok standing over him. Even though Jinhyuk towers over Wooseok and all his other coworkers, Wooseok has a bit of an intimidating aura.

"You caught me there," Jinhyuk attempts to laugh out. 

"How long are you going to stay here for?" Wooseok asks ignoring Jinhyuk's weak laugh.

"Is this your way of kicking me out?" Jinhyuk asks a bit annoyed.

"I thought I could help you," Wooseok whispers reluctantly taking Jinhyuk by surprise.

"I know our first impressions weren't that good. I am your boss and I know that but I would like for us to be open. Others have already seemed to open up and accept me, I hope you can do the same," Wooseok says all while looking away from Jinhyuk.

"Somewhat feels like a confession," Jinhyuk jokes and smiles. Wooseok startled looks at him and feels his face heating up, "Let's start over. I'm Jinhyuk, nice to meet you."

Jinhyuk extends his hand out for Wooseok to shake, he does and simply says Wooseok.

"I think that's enough of the formalities," Jinhyuk says, "I really do need to finish this."

"Let me help," Wooseok says shocking Jinhyuk again. He did not think his boss would be like this.

"I think it would give me peace of mind to know that I'm not leaving employees here so late," Wooseok finally adds.

Jinhyuk feels a bit disheartened that there are ulterior motives. Even though Wooseok just tried to show he is nice and caring Wooseok's statement felt wrong and again Jinhyuk felt that his smile wasn't quite real.

Unfortunately for Jinhyuk, Wooseok seemed to pick that up. Something that Jinhyuk would come to appreciate Wooseok for was his ability to read his emotions, but for now, it made Jinhyuk feel vulnerable in a way that he did not feel ready for. 

"I'm sorry," Wooseok said reading Jinhyuk's mind, "I do want to help and I do want you to go home. But it's not about feeling bad or guilty, I see you come to work tired. I know I call you out for being late but I just want you to get rest."

At this point, Wooseok just wants to ramble but he manages to stop himself. Jinhyuk feels Wooseok's sincerity and gives him a real smile.

"I could use some help with revision," Jinhyuk finally says.

Wooseok leans over to look at Jinhyuk's desk and computer. 25 pages.

"You were going to do the 25 pages by yourself?" Wooseok asks. Jinhyuk nods.

"If it's this much, we should order delivery," Wooseok states. Before Jinhyuk can respond Wooseok has pulled out his phone and orders for them.

"Is that okay? Is there anything you want? Please don't worry about the cost it's my treat," Wooseok remarks. 

"This is already a lot of help, I'm grateful for anything," Jinhyuk responds. 

The rest of their night is work. Wooseok stops only to get the food and to pay and comes back to help Jinhyuk. 

At one point Wooseok had taken a chair from someone's desk and was seated right next to Jinhyuk. 

Hours pass by but Jinhyuk feels a weight lifted from his chest. What would've taken him two nights Jinhyuk finished in 1. Jinhyuk would no longer need to stay back and he was smiley his goofy smile.

He felt Wooseok stare at him but he did not comment instead he asks "Do you have a car?" 

Wooseok asks as he stretches as he gets up from the chair and he begins to push it back to the other person's desk.

Jinhyuk can't help but notice that despite being shorter than him, he looks fit and tall.

"No, I was hoping to catch a cab," Jinhyuk admits.

"Let me give you a ride," Wooseok firmly states. Jinhyuk nods.

Unsure if it was the close proximity or the hours spent together, but Jinhyuk no longer felt awkward around his boss. Jinhyuk was a bit worried if his coworkers would notice. 

Unlike his coworkers, Wooseok did not know that Jinhyuk was gay. Was it too soon to tell him? Should he tell him versus having him hear from gossip? Jinhyuk wasn't sure what to do but he felt he needed to do something. Their dynamic had changed and now Jinhyuk felt scared that he would feel something. 

As Wooseok pulled up to Jinhyuk's apartment he looks over to him and says, "Don't tell anyone. Just come late Monday. I won't say anything."

"Will you do this often?" Jinhyuk jokes.

Wooseok glares at him but Jinhyuk knows better than to take it seriously. 

"Goodnight boss," Jinhyuk says as he gets out of the car.

"Goodnight Jinhyuk."

The next week Jinhyuk shows up 30 minutes late. He wasn't sure if he pushed it and if Wooseok even remembered what he said.

Wooseok was standing again he gave him a look but Jinhyuk smiled.

"A word. My office," Wooseok called out but Jinhyuk wasn't worried.

Jinhyuk closes the door behind him.

"I had to let them think I wasn't going easy on you," Wooseok says.

"I hope you take it easy on me often," Jinhyuk laughs, "I was the last guys favorite you know."

"I don't do favorites," Wooseok replies.

"We'll see about that," Jinhyuk winks and turns to open the door but he turns back. 

Wooseok is red again and Jinhyuk takes this as an opportunity. 

"Boss," Jinhyuk says seriously, "Take it as you want but hear it from me. I'm gay." 

Jinhyuk turns away so that he doesn't see Wooseok's reaction. When his hand reaches the handle he hears Wooseok speak an every so softly "Me too."

Jinhyuk smiles and takes a second to try and control his smile before stepping out.

**Author's Note:**

> Weishin is what really enjoy writing and I have more coming!
> 
> Let me know if you have anything you'd like to see!
> 
> twt @iovelyjihoon


End file.
